bitfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Forum-Diskussionsfaden:Off-Topic/@comment-23927666-20181006010518/@comment-27459579-20181029220618
DasSchattenpony vs. NicStar211 Rückrunde Intro: Den Typen zu bekommen, den du dreimal nicht besiegen konntest, nennst du 'nen Glücksgriff? Naja, in Sachen Einsicht machst wohl eher du hier den Rückschritt... Teil 1: Immer die selbe Scheiße... Mich mit meinem Team zu dissen, ist schon ein ziemlich whacker Front, Wenn das einer sagt, der selbst Featureparts höchstens von sich selbst bekommt. Ich komm nicht klar darauf wie du es schaffst, bereits am Anfang so viel Unsinn zu reden. Immerhin hat selbst das Team Adonis eingesehen, dass es sinnvoll ist, mir Punkte zu geben. Ich bin unterbelichtet? Bei so Lines hat sich NicStar gedacht: „Hauptsache ich hab hunderttausend Licht-Bars im Part!“ Bringst lauter Licht-Lines, denn dein Gegner heißt Schattenpony, Doch selbst im GFB hätt' man gesagt, dass das kein krasser Front ist. Dann erzählst du uns, dass da, wo viel Licht ist, auch Schatten ist, Passt, denn bei deinen Licht-Fronts seh' ich schwarz für dich. „Ausgewertet“, „Schaukelpferdchen“, „Wundergeschichte“, „unterbelichtet“, Bringst wieder nur Wortspiele und Zweckreime und davon trifft nichts. Dann noch, dass du mein Licht ausknipst - Damit hätt' ich auch ganz sicher nicht gerechnet... Denn das Töten von Gegnern ist ja nur Teil des Baukastens für NicStar-Texte. „Lasagne“, „Kampagne“, die Line war damals schon scheiße. Komm, Nico, verrat uns mal, wer von uns zwei'n den Rückschritt verzeichnet. Bridge An einem Sieg gegen jemanden wie dich geil ich mich nicht auf, An zwei Siegen... sieht das vielleicht schon 'was anders aus. An drei Siegen... Unentschieden? Das hab ich ja erst jetzt erkannt. Ich hab ja nur gezeigt, dass ich das, was dich seit Jahren ausmacht, besser kann. Woraufhin du im Battle gegen Jester deine Textstruktur komplett verändert hast. Womit ich deine Zeit als König der Zweckreime quasi beendet hab. Doch dass du in diesem Battle den selben Scheiß wie damals bringst, zeigt entweder maximalen Disrespect, oder dass du dich gerne von mir ficken lässt. Teil 2: Halt einfach die Fresse, wenn dir gar nichts einfällt... „Du bist krass verzweifelt!!!“ zeigt wie verzweifelt der Nic ist, Meine Lines Schattenerscheinungen – Vom Schatten gedichtet. Du disst mich mit Gastparts, naja, die fand ich jetzt nicht schlimm. Ich mein' deine will man nicht, weil da nur Zweckreime drin sind. Weil im Halbfinale mit dem Team kooperiert wird und du hier verkackt hast, Darf ich dieses BiT eine Finalrunde einreichen, die nicht Jester verfasst hat. Dass ich lange nichts Gutes mehr geschrieben hab', fand ich schon wirklich treffend! Mein Battle gegen Sozi ist schließlich voll lange her – In Organisationsthreads gemessen. Naja, gut, gegen Phönix und Jester war ich zurecht der Verlierer. Doch zähl' ich mal kurz auf, wen du wie oft nicht besiegt hast. (Mich, dreimal...) Also hör auf mit dieser Scheiße und schreib mal 'paar geile Bars, Anstatt mich mit Battles zu dissen, an denen du nicht mal beteiligt warst. Mit Drogenlines zum Abschluss wird die NicStar-Runde 1:1 so wie immer. Und ich hoffe, dass, dass ZweckStar nur am Outro beteiligt war, ein schlechter Witz war, Du hast nicht wirklich ein Feature von dir selbst mit eingereicht? Ey, diesen Zweckreim-Scheiß konter' ich locker mit nur einem Reim: Der kleine Noob reimt schlecht, aber selbst ohne den ZweckStar-Scheiß checkt hier jeder Spast: Zweckreime zu schreiben schafft jeder Vogel, der mehr als drei Gehirnzellen hat.